Trevor's New Found Fetish
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Trevor has discovered a new fetish of his and wants Michael to help him discover it. Things get naughty and wild as Trevor discovers, even more fetishes and Kinks. Suddenly Trevor is thinking about making BDSM a 24/7 agreement between the two of them. (Much more detailed info on AO3)


This was a pretty fun idea, I wasn't too opposed to it but I was opposed to Trevor grabbing my love handles every five fucking minutes. This sounded exciting! Something that was fast paced and different. This is what he lived for. This is why he was down with doing heists. This shit NEVER gets old but this fucking police suit is.

When he walked out in his police attire Trevor's eyes never left him. It was creepy. At first, he was drooling all over Molly, Trevor was not very subtle in his interest in her and made sure that she was well aware of it. Trevor always called me a fat ass so it was no big deal. I let him say whatever stupid shit he felt he needed to say and then continued on with my day, I have been called much worse.

But today has been different...He is giving me that exact same leer that he was giving Molly a second ago. I know that he just fucking LOVES to get under my skin. He has been trying extra hard today. I know that he just wants me to get uncomfortable or angry and I do not want to give him that satisfaction so I play it off and pretend like it is not bothering me. Until he gets behind me and gropes my love handles for the 50th time and Franklin is looking at us with an eyebrow cocked.

''Trevor could you fucking stop trying to get a rise out of me 24/7. We need to focus on this heist.'' I roll my eyes but I do not let anymore annoyance show so to stop Trevor from feeling that he won. Trevor only smirks at me but he does back away. I started to discuss with Devin more about what we were expected to do and I was beyond excited at this point. I then noticed that I could feel breath on my neck. I rolled my eyes once more and turned to see Trevor staring at my ass, no kind of tact just flat out gawking,''Trevor. Fucking stop.'' I say and snap in his face to take his attention off of it.

Trevor smirks,''You've gotten rounder back there.'' He purred trying to wrap his arms around me and blushed and pushed him away. I didn't want to admit it but the attention was actually feeding my ego and I knew that he was doing it on purpose. He knew the fastest way to my heart was to stroke my ego and make me the center of attention. At this point I don't think that Trevor is messing with me anymore. But really he can't be serious right?

Trevor is always picking on my looks now and he always seems to be touching me just as a joke, it is just to get a reaction. Why am I looking so hard into this!? I scoff and notice Franklin giving me a strange look and as soon as I look at him he looks away awkwardly. Damn it. Everyone already thought that I was in the closet and in total denial about my sexuality, this only made it worse. Fuckin' A.

I decided to not let Trevor win this round until...He had wrapped his arms around me from behind once more and I ignored it and I actually let him grab my love handles because it felt nice. I have not been touched like this in a while. Touched by another person that is, a person that was willing to caress me because Amanda sure in the hell didn't.

I knew that Trevor was not joking when I felt something unmistakable pressing against my ass. My police suit was tight and damn did I feel the head of his hard cock slide across my ass and was hoping that my now growing bulge was not very evident. I tensed up and held back a whimper and I heard Trevor snicker in my ear as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

Me and T have not been...intimate since many years ago. I have gone and repressed the hell out of those memories but boy did they all hit me at that very moment. Fuck not right now! Why now of all times!? I awkwardly try to hide my bulge and made a lame excuse to leave. Trevor gave me a look full of lust as I walked to my car. I was not surprised when he followed me and put his arms on either side of my head and pressed into me. He pressed his clothed cock onto my stomach and I whined,''Fuck...''

He snickered and whispered,''Just like old times huh Mikey?''

I wanted to fucking ravish him, I was breathing heavy, trying to control myself. We were taken from our little moment by Weston coughing very violently. We knew that he was not really coughing and I noticed that Fraklin had a look of horror on his face, the poor kid. I had completely forgotten anyone else was here. I got completely lost in Trevor.

After the heist I was filled with adrenaline. I remembered how Trevor caressed and grabbed the other man and pushed him on the car.I saw raw lust in his eyes and felt myself get riled up as well, Trevor was getting off on a power trip himself and he noticed that when he was being forceful with the man that I snatched from the car, I noticed that Trevor stopped harassing the poor guy for a second to watch me scream and yell and throw the man around violently in my power trip. Trevor completely lost interest in the man he was groping and stared at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite place shining in his eyes, he bit down into his bottom lip as he watched me roughly throw the other man around.

We did not have long to think about any of that and stole the cars.

Later that night I returned to my quiet house. Franklin said that it was depressing, and yes it was at first but I have learned how to handle loneliness very well. My whole marriage was just constant loneliness. I did not need to be surrounded by people who got on my fucking nerves out of desperation. Maybe someday I'll find a woman that doesn't want to make me blow my fucking brains out. I sat on my couch and sipped some of my favorite rum. I was watching another noir film and was comfortable and not getting off of the couch for the rest of the night, or so I thought.

I started to nod off when my doorbell rung. Who the fuck could this be? I asked who the fuck it was and heard Trevor answer. I growled,''Don't you have a fucking key!?''

''Oh yeah.'' Trevor said and I heard the door unlock. I sighed and looked over at the tall goof. He smiled at me and sat next to me.

''What are you doing here Trevor?''

''I was just...ya know...thinking of you.'' He purred and leaned into me. I moaned and said that I was thinking about him to. He smiled and crawled on top of me,''There's my old Mikey. The Mikey that would fuck my brains out for hours. I fucking need you M.'' He whispered into my neck and bit down on a sensitive spot on my neck,''Fuck...'' I whined as Trevor started to dry hump me. I don't remember the last time that I have gotten hard so fucking fast. I gasp as he ruts faster. Damn is he impatient. ''Wait T, I want to feel your skin on mine.'' I whisper and start to undress, he undresses quickly and latches his mouth onto mine. It feels so fucking good, to feel skin to skin contact that I moan and wrap my arms around him, Trevor moans as well and seems to revel in it as much as I do. Trevor whispers in my ear,''I haven't felt this in too long. Warm skin against mine and hands caressing my body...Touch me more Mikey.'' I moan and comply We snuggle as he grabs both of our cocks together, He pulled a tube of lube from his back pocket, why he had it there I do not know. I guess he knew that I would melt into his touch as soon as he caressed me.

He stroked out cocks simultaneously with help from me. I moan a look him in the eyes, he is looking down at me with lidded eyes. God is he fucking sexy.

I buck up against his trusts as we sped up,''Oh fuck Mikey!'' Trevor whined,''I'm gonna cum.''

He was grinding down on me erratically and fuck I could keep myself from falling apart as well,''Fuck me too T. Keep going baby, fuck I'm almost there fuck!'' I all but screams as everything went white. I hear Trevor let out a needy whine as he came all over my stomach. Fuck I could get used to this.


End file.
